Alfeegi's Assistant
by dkAdeena
Summary: Alfeegi needs an assistant. Read how he ends up getting an unexpected one. ** Final Chapter **
1. Sunday

Adeena: Alfeegi needs an assistant.

Alfeegi: I do not!

Adeena: Yes, you do and this story is about how you get one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Sunday

***************************************************

The moon was shining bright so she didn't need any extra light. She moved quickly. She didn't have much time before the moon went down, Tetheus came by on his nightly rounds and the time came for her to start her other duties. She stacked all the folders neatly, first by priority then by letter of the alphabet, thus putting them in two stacks on his desk. She made sure all the books were put neatly away, the ink and pens handy, the desk neat and ready for work. The last thing she did was leave a note with the **exact** amount of money Ruwalk had given Kai-stern before he left yesterday.

She smiled as she remembered how she came to possess **that** information.

/~

She'd been walking towards the queen's rooms and had seen Ruwalk and Kai-stern leaving the Lord's office. She'd stepped to the side of the hallway as they walked by. They didn't even notice her so intense was their conversation.

Kai-stern said "I don't know. Getting the locals to talk gets awfully expensive. Alfeegi just doesn't understand. I've tried to explain but …"

Ruwalk said in reply "I know. Anyway, here's the extra for your trip. Try to bring some back this time, ok?"

Kai-stern laughed and said "Ok. How much are you giving me?"

She barely heard the amount, they had moved so fast.

~/

Maybe knowing this information would help him relax a little. He needed to relax. Maybe what she was doing tonight would help him relax some, too. She hoped so. She really liked him and wished he would smile more.

She slipped out of the office and down the hall minutes before Tetheus came by. She walked quickly to Raseleane's rooms, where she was expected. She entered and picked up the small harp she had left sitting by the door earlier. She continued into the sitting room and looked around for somewhere out of the way to sit. Before she could make her own decision the choice was taken from her.

"Selora, over here please" came Raseleane's voice from over by the window. "You can put the harp down. It's not needed tonight."

"Ok" she replied, placing the harp out of harm's way and moving to stand beside her cousin. "Was there something you wanted Raseleane?"

"We missed you after dinner. I just wondered if everything was ok. You seem to be settling in ok. No thoughts of wanting to go home?"

"Not yet" Selora replied, giving her older cousin a smile. "Right now it still feels like a vacation. I'll let you know if I start getting homesick and you can put me to work with the other servants, ok?"

"Ok. I just want you to be happy here. Now, off to bed. I know you're an early riser" Raseleane smiled, shooing her out the door. "Good night Selora."

"Good night Raseleane" [and good night Alfeegi.]

* * *

Adeena: What happens on Monday when Alfeegi gets to his office?

Alfeegi: I get to yell at someone!

Adeena: Hush! You're not supposed to tell what happens.

Alfeegi: Sorry.


	2. Monday

Adeena: Let's see. What happens today?

Alfeegi: I get to yell at someone, remember?

Adeena: Hush! I told you not to say that, even though it's true. Something else happens to you too. Nyahh! *sticks tongue out at Alfeegi*

Alfeegi: Phooey!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Monday

************************************

She was in the shadowed part of the garden, under Alfeegi's office window, the next day, just enjoying the scent and sight, when she heard Alfeegi's voice raised in anger at Ruwalk. She smiled, knowing that her note had been found but then she started to frown. [He shouldn't yell like that. He'll give himself a heart attack if he keeps on like that.]

Just then she heard someone interrupt the argument. She looked up and heard the Dragon Lord separating the two Officers. She smiled knowing the loud voices would not disturb the birds anymore and went back to enjoying the flowers.

A few minutes later her peace and quiet was disturbed once more, though not intentionally, by Alfeegi.

"Sorry. Didn't know anyone was here" Alfeegi said and started to turn and leave.

"No need to leave" she smiled. "I don't mind company, especially if it is someone who enjoys flowers as much as I do."

He smiled and moved towards the flowers. He found a small spot with a stone and sat down, now surrounded by flowers. He looked so happy and relaxed, she smiled and continued picking flowers for the vase in her room.

A few minutes later, the peace in that part of the garden was disturbed once more, this time by the Dragon Lord. He looked around and spotted first her, then Alfeegi. He moved over to Alfeegi and said "You're out here early today."

"My work is done for today. The garden looked inviting so I thought I'd come enjoy it" Alfeegi replied, losing his smile as he stood up, preparing to leave.

"You don't have to leave. You looked happy. If I'm disturbing you … " Lykouleon started but was interrupted.

"No, you're not disturbing me. It's just … " Alfeegi hesitated, looking away.

"You're still mad. What I said, I'm sorry" Lykouleon said, taking Alfeegi into his arms. "I wish you would relax. You're not making this easy for me."

She couldn't stand it anymore. Taking one of the flowers she had picked, she held it up to her lips and breathed a soft spell on to it. She then walked over to where the two men were standing.

"Excuse me" she said, interrupting them softly. "I have something for you, Alfeegi."

When he turned and looked at her, she smiled and held up the flower. When he looked confused, she signaled him to bend down. As he did, she reached out and put the flower in his hair, activating the spell. As she stepped back, he stood and smiled at her. He then turned back to the Dragon Lord with a relaxed, sweet smile on his face, and in his eyes, startling Lykouleon no end.

She smiled as she walked out of that section of the garden, their voices following her. She turned a couple times on the path before running in to Raseleane.

"You look happy, Selora" Raseleane said as she approached. "Is there something special happening, or are you just very happy?"

"Both actually" she replied as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Raseleane, would you mind if Alfeegi and I skip out on dinner tonight?" Lykouleon asked as the pair got within hearing range. "Something's come up that we need to discuss in great detail."

"If you're sure that's what you want" Raseleane replied with a slightly perplexed smile. "Selora and I will manage without you two, won't we Selora?"

"If you say so. I'm just glad to be seeing someone around here smiling" she replied with an impish grin and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Raseleane and Lykouleon both stared at her. They had never seen her act this way before. Was there something wrong with her, they wondered.

She saw the looks. How could she? She'd ruined it. Now they would send her home, and just when she was starting to feel comfortable here too. She quickly composed herself and said "If you'll excuse me, I need to get these flowers in water" and took off for her room, tears barely held in check. The three she left behind staring at her retreating form in confusion.

She reached her room with no one noticing, she thought. Quickly putting the flowers in the vase, she moved to her bed, where she crumpled as the tears began to flow.

She was crying so hard she didn't hear the knock on her door, or the subsequent opening of the door and entrance of the one who had knocked. She barely noticed when he sat beside her on the bed.

When he pulled her onto his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder, as if her world had been torn apart. He held her protectively and let her cry for a while. When he deemed it had been long enough he asked "Why are you crying, little one? Has someone hurt you?"

In response all he got was "They're going to send me home. I don't wanna go back" and more tears.

He continued to hold her until her tears ran dry and she fell asleep. He unwrapped her arms and gently laid her on the bed once more. He stood up and placed a light blanket on her. "Rest a while. I'll see if what you say is true" and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Adeena: Next episode happens on Wednesday. Any guesses as to who the mysterious comforter is?

Alfeegi: You mean I have to wait until Wednesday to have something else go wrong?

Adeena: It won't go wrong. Just wait and see, will ya? Sheesh! *smacks forehead with back of hand* And here I thought Suzi was a pest!


	3. Wednesday

Alfeegi: What goes wrong today?

Adeena: I told you, nothing, unless you count the Dragon Knights coming home to be something going wrong.

Alfeegi: Only if Rath broke his sword again.

Adeena: Oops! I guess something does go wrong then. Oh well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Wednesday

****************************************

Two days later she was in the gardens with Raseleane and Lykouleon when the three Dragon Knights returned. Ruwalk brought the three with him to the gardens and said "Here they are, Lykouleon, safe and sound. Rath broke his sword again. It's a good thing Alfeegi's not here right now. He'd have a fit!"

"No he wouldn't" replied Lykouleon before listening to Rune's report. When Rune finished, Lykouleon smiled at all three and said "While you were away one of Raseleane's cousins came to stay with us. Selora, I'd like you to meet Rune, Rath and Thatz, Dragon Knight of Water, Fire and Earth" pointing at each in turn. "Rune, Rath, Thatz, this is Selora" pointing to where she was sitting playing the harp. As she looked at the three Dragon Knights they all smiled at her. She smiled in return and then returned to her playing.

Later, at dinner, Rath sat beside her, Fire on his shoulder. Their conversation during dinner was enjoyable for both and continued afterwards as they walked the garden paths. They eventually settled on a bench near one of the fountains. That's where she finally found the courage to ask "Can I hold Fire for a couple minutes?"

Rath did a double take, then looked at Fire, who held a sign that said _Why?_ Since this was the same question Rath had to this request, he went ahead and asked it. The response he got in return caused him to laugh and say "Sure. I'm sure Fire won't mind being in female hands for a couple minutes" only to be hit by the sign Fire was holding that said _No Way!_

She laughed and Fire jumped to her lap. She gently explored his body and wings, getting a feel for him, his spirit. She gently caressed his head and smiled at the cooing sound he made in response. After about ten minutes of this she stopped and handed him back to Rath and said "Alfeegi is going to want you to fill out a form to get your new sword. If I help you with the form, will you let me go with you to pick out the sword?"

He looked at her for a couple minutes before answering. When he did, it was with a question of his own "Why would you want to go with me?"

In response she said "Fire needs a special sword. He's suffering right now. I'm sure you don't want that to continue, now do you? I can find Fire's sword, if you take me with you, that is."

"Deal" he said, rising and holding his hand out to her. "Ready to go in?" and smiled at her.

"Sure. Are you always this nice?" as the two start back towards the door they had left through earlier.

"Only to those I take a liking to" he replied, holding the door for her. "Or that Fire takes a liking to" as he got hit in the head by Fire's sign again.

* * *

Adeena: Next chapter is titled Thursday but it will not be posted on Thursday (akisawana). I don't like fighting the weekend traffic.

Alfeegi: Great! Gotta wait to see what trouble Rath causes next.

Rath: I **do not** cause trouble!

Alfeegi: Yes, you do!

Rath: Do not!

Alfeegi: Do!

Rath: Not!

Adeena: Need to get some duct tape here! Will you two be quiet?! *giving both Rath and Alfeegi death glares*

Alfeegi & Rath: No duct tape, please! We'll be quiet! Honest! *backing away from Adeena*


	4. Thursday

Adeena: Peace and quiet *looking pointedly at Rath and Alfeegi who have their mouths taped shut with duct tape*

Lykouleon: Was that really necessary? *pointing at Rath and Alfeegi*

Adeena: Would you like to join them?

Lykouleon: *sweatdrop* Uhm, no. Are you ready to continue the story?

Adeena: *smiling sweetly* Of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Thursday

**********************************

The next day Rath found her in the library. She was reading a book about the differences in statecraft of the nations on Dusis, dry reading as far as **he** was concerned. He decided he could interrupt her, she had told him to bring her the form when Alfeegi gave it to him after all.

"Selora, could you help me with this?" he asked placing the form on the table in front of her. "You said you would."

She smiled at him and then scanned the form. She picked up the pen she had been using to take notes and quickly filled in the appropriate spaces and then showed him where to sign.

After he signed the form, he held his hand out to her to help her rise from her chair, saying "Ready to go face Alfeegi with me?" She smiled as she took his hand and stood. Together they walked through the corridors to Alfeegi's office.

Upon receiving permission to enter, Rath opened the door and motioned Selora through, then followed and closed the door -- to avoid anyone overhearing Alfeegi's answer to his request of Selora going with him to get his sword. He moved around her to Alfeegi's desk and handed him the form saying "Here's your form. Can we go get my sword now?"

Alfeegi took the form and looked at it. It was extremely legible, an oddity he would need to check out. "Who filled in your form Rath?" he asked curiously.

"I did" came a soft voice from behind Rath.

"Why?"

"Because he asked me for help. In exchange, he granted a request of mine" once more the soft voice came.

Alfeegi signaled Rath to move, indicating he wanted to see who was behind him. When Rath did as requested, Alfeegi saw the young lady from the garden. He'd seen her around the castle, mainly in Raseleane's company, but did not know her name, not having been introduced to her yet.

"And you are?"

"Raseleane's cousin, Selora" Rath said. "I asked her to fill out the form so you would be able to read it. My writing gets sloppy when I get excited, you know that."

"For which service she gets what?"

"To go with me to pick out the sword. She said she could find Fire's true sword" he said in a rush.

Instead of saying anything, Alfeegi just gave Rath a look of are-you-out-of-your-cotton-picking-mind and then turned to Selora. "Is what he says true?"

"Any particular part or the whole thing?" she inquired with the beginnings of a smile.

"The whole thing" came Alfeegi's starting-to-get-irritated reply.

"Mostly. I suggested the deal, not him" she replied with the same smile.

Alfeegi just looked at her.

"Everything **is** in order, isn't it?" she asked, not showing it but starting to get a little worried.

"Yes. Let me check with the Lord. You two stay here" as he walked out of the office heading towards Lykouleon's office.

"We're not in trouble are we?" she asked Rath as they waited for Alfeegi to return.

"I doubt it. I think we shocked him" came the light-hearted reply.

They only had to wait a few minutes for Alfeegi to return. With him came Lykouleon. As they entered the room Alfeegi said "Are you two ready?"

Rath looked at her and grinned, then said "Ready, but why is **he** here?"

"I'd like to see how Selora picks the sword" replied Lykouleon with a gentle smile for both the youngsters in the room. "I was unaware of there being a specific sword for the other dragons."

"If you're ready, we can leave now" Alfeegi said, signaling the others to leave the room. The group proceeded to traverse the castle corridors and then the paths outside to the door behind which the swords were kept.

As he opened the door, Alfeegi said "Remember Rath, leave the big one alone. Find one of your own, not the Dragon Lord's."

"Alright, you've said it enough for today already. Selora, do you need a hand?"

"That would be nice. Thank you, Rath" she replied taking his arm as they moved into the caverns. Lykouleon and Alfeegi following slowly behind.

"Where's Fire?" she asked after a few minutes. As soon as she asked, Rath's hair moved on its own and Fire appeared. He'd been even smaller than usual and had hidden himself in Rath's hair. She smiled as he moved from Rath's shoulder to where her hand was resting on Rath's arm.

As soon as Fire touched her hand, she lost almost all awareness of where she was and stumbled. Rath quickly steadied her. As she regained her balance, Fire moved to her shoulder instead of Rath's, causing Rath to look at him curiously. But instead of saying anything to **him**, Rath asked Selora "Are you alright?" noticing the distant look to her eyes.

At the sound of his voice, she turned her head towards him and said, in a strange monotone "Yes. We go that way" pointing to the right hand passage in front of them.

Rath continued to guide her stumbling progress until they came to a dead end. It appeared there wasn't anything there, just rock.

"Selora, are you sure this is where the sword is?" Rath asked as he stared at the rock face. "There's nothing here but rock."

"So trusting of your physical senses only" she sighed. Reaching up she lifted Fire from her shoulder and held him out to Rath. "Here. Take him, close you eyes if you must, and walk forward. There is a ledge about five steps in front of you. On it lies the sword for Fire."

"Ok" he said skeptically as he put Fire on his shoulder. "If you're sure" and at her nod, he walked forward and into what appeared to be solid rock. After two steps he disappeared from view but they could clearly hear his exclamation when he found the sword.

When he came back into view he was carrying a sword slightly smaller than Lykouleon's that had a red glow around the blade, as if it were on fire. He was grinning from ear to ear with delight and Fire was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Fire?" asked Lykouleon.

"In the sword. He practically jumped in when he saw it" Rath replied, taking a few practice swings with the new sword. "This sword feels great. How did you find it Selora?"

"Fire told me" she replied with a smile. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to see the sun before it sets. Can we leave now?" turning to Alfeegi and Lykouleon with a pleading look in her eyes. They nodded and the group left, locking the door behind them and separating upon exiting, each to his or her own pursuits.

* * *

Lykouleon: Do you have problems being in closed in spaces?

Adeena: Yes. Any other silly questions?

Lykouleon: Just one. Are you going to untape them sometime?

Adeena: Next chapter, if Suzi doesn't do it first.


	5. Thursday Evening

Adeena: Alright, I'll remove the tape if you agree to stop fighting.

Alfeegi and Rath: *nod head affirmatively*

Adeena: *removes duct tape* Start fighting and it goes back on. Understand?

Alfeegi: Yes ma'am.

Rath: Yes auntie! *runs away when Adeena death glares him*

Adeena: Next chapter, the mysterious fellow appears again. I still haven't received any correct guesses as to his identity.

Suzi: *appearing from nowhere, holding a bomb bigger than her* Look what I found Adeena!

Adeena: Take that outside, demon child!

Rath: Demon?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Thursday evening

**********************************************

After dinner she slipped away before the evening's entertainment started. She had a self-appointed job to do. When she'd been in Alfeegi's office earlier she had noticed the piles of work still to be done, and she knew that it wouldn't be done by the time Alfeegi quit for the day.

She slipped into his office just before Tetheus turned the corner to walk that hallway. She still had enough light from the fading moon to see what she was doing. Quickly sorting the folders and papers on the desk into their proper piles and placing pen and ink where it could easily be reached, she straightened the office and left before Tetheus reappeared.

As Rune and Rath walked towards their rooms, they saw Selora coming towards them. She was using the wall for support but, after a couple of steps, she stumbled and fell. They rushed to her side. As she looked at them, Rune noticed her eyes seemed glazed and feverish. He touched her forehead and found it burning hot.

"She's burning. We've got to get her to the infirmary" he said to Rath, who was holding her.

"No!" she cried. "Please. Take me to my room. It's at the end of the hall."

"Alright. Rath can you carry her?" As the other nodded, he continued "I'm going to the infirmary to get some things that might help her."

Minutes after Rath gets her into her room and on her bed, Rune returns. With him are Thatz and the castle's doctor, who moved immediately to her bedside. Rune starts preparing a cool cloth to put on her forehead.

"Rath, Thatz, go on to bed. I'll stay here for now. I may be able to help her" Rune said, shooing the two other Knights out of the room, as he goes to her bedside to place the cloth on her forehead.

"Alright, but keep us informed" Thatz said as he dragged Rath from the room.

As they left, Lykouleon and Alfeegi showed up. They entered the room and inquired as to her health. They were told to leave, they would be informed when her fever broke. As they hesitated, one more showed up. Without saying a word, he removed the doctor, Rune, Alfeegi and Lykouleon from the room and closed the door behind them.

As she moaned and cried out, he moved to her side. Sitting on her bed, he pulled her onto his lap and cuddled her, wrapping her in strong, comforting arms and said "You overdid it, didn't you? Little one, **that** was **not** something that needed to be done."

"I don't want them to send me home. Please don't let them send me away" she pleaded feverishly.

"I'll do my best. You **must** rest. I will tell Rune what is wrong with you. He'll be able to help you, but **only** if you do as he says. Understand?"

At her nod, he smiled slightly and said "Now sleep. I'll send Rune in in a minute."

She snuggled closer, closing her eyes and dropping quickly into unconsciousness. He gently placed her upon her bed and placed a blanket over her. As he walked towards the door he said quietly to himself "I wish Kai-stern would hurry back. We need his information, and soon."

Opening the door, he found the four he had ushered out waiting, along with the two who had been shooed out before them. He looked at their worried faces and said "Rune, come here. The rest of you, go on to your rooms. If things go the way we hope, she will be fine a couple of days. Rune, if you please" indicating the open doorway.

* * *

Adeena: Who is this guy? He even bosses Lykouleon around.

Lykouleon: No he doesn't. I just went along with all the others.

Adeena: Liar.

Lykouleon: Am not.

Alfeegi: You might want to stop arguing with her. She has a nasty habit of using duct tape to stop fights.

Lykouleon: *looks at Adeena who smiles evilly and holds up roll of duct tape* Ok, whatever you say sis.

Adeena: Thank you. Any guesses as to who this guy is?


	6. Friday

Adeena: Still no correct guesses. We have eliminated quite a few members of the Dragon Knights crew.

Suzi: Yeah, all three Dragon Knights, Kai-stern, Alfeegi, and Lykouleon. Only leaves two, right?

Adeena: You're ruining my fun!

Suzi: So? You ruin mine often enough.

Adeena: I'm supposed to. Now on with the story ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Friday

*******************************

"Lord, Kai-stern has returned" Tetheus said upon entering Lykouleon's office the next afternoon. "Would you like me to rescue him from Alfeegi?"

"Yes, if you would. I have some questions for him" laughed Lykouleon.

A few minutes later Kai-stern enters Lykouleon's office, along with the other three Officers. They all took seats around the table as Lykouleon asked "What did you find out?"

And so Kai-stern started his report, describing a life of what to them would be horror. She had been orphaned at a young age and was living with relatives who treated her more as the lowest of servants than as a member of the family. When she had started showing signs of having magical powers they had brought in someone to train her but only when she had free time, which was very seldom.

He continued along these lines for almost an hour. When he finally stopped everyone except Tetheus had a shocked look on his face, **he** just wore his normal expression.

"What can we do for her?" asked Ruwalk.

"For now, hope she gets better" replied Lykouleon. "She has a high fever. Rune is positive it will break sometime this afternoon."

"When she does get better, what then?" asked Alfeegi.

"We'll have to see" replied Lykouleon. "We hadn't planned on her being here more that a couple of weeks. I'll talk to Raseleane. Maybe she can come up with something."

"Lord, could I speak with you privately after we're done here" asked Alfeegi. "It has nothing to do with Selora."

"Alright. If no one has any other ideas …"

As Ruwalk, Tetheus and Kai-stern leave the room Lykouleon turns to Alfeegi and asks "What is it, Alfeegi?"

"Someone was in my office last night after I left" came the reply.

"Was anything missing?"

"No. In fact, whoever it was straightened everything up, as if they knew where everything belonged. This isn't the first time either."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I thought it might have been a case of forgetfulness on my part, but I **know** how I left the office yesterday."

"But you found it arranged differently this morning?"

"Yes."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Find out who it is. I wouldn't mind having an assistant who knew what they were doing without months of training."

"Ok. I'll let Tetheus know to be on the lookout for your intruder. See you at dinner tonight" and Alfeegi left the room. [It would be the perfect solution if this intruder turned out to be Selora] Lykouleon thought as he headed towards the garden to meet Raseleane.

While at the other end of the castle, in the residential wing, there came a knocking at Selora's door. When Rune opened it, his jaw dropped a little in shock, but he recovered quickly and said "What can I do for you sir?"

"Go get some food and rest. I'll take over for a little while."

"Rath is supposed to come in an hour ... " Rune started.

"That's ok. It will give you an extra hour of rest. Go on, unless her fever hasn't broken yet."

"It broke about an hour ago. Are you sure about this?" Rune asked.

"Yes. Is she awake?"

"I think so. She's got her eyes closed but her breathing is of someone awake not asleep. If you're sure … "

"Go Rune" he said pushing Rune out the door and down the hall. "I'll be fine" and shut the door behind him.

He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair recently occupied by Rune. Speaking softly he said "Kai-stern has returned."

This caused her to open her eyes, look at him and say "What does that have to do with me?"

"He went to your hometown, along with a few other places" came the gentle reply. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, hungry, like someone is using my head for a drum. Can I get something to eat, please?"

"I'll take care of it when Rath gets here" he replied with a smile. "In the meantime, you need to rest some more. I'll be here until Rath comes."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now rest" and she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. He rearranged her blanket, then sat down in the chair once more and contemplated what Kai-stern had said earlier.

/~

"According to the servants, she's a wonderful person. Kind, generous, full of fun, laughter, and mischief. That is, … until a member of the family shows up. When that happens, they said, she pulls into herself, like she's trying to hide" said Kai-stern.

"What about her education?" asked Ruwalk.

"The same as the other children in the family, only with the added work of a servant" came the reply. "She's as educated as we are. The only difference is, she doesn't show it."

~/

[If she's so educated, **why** does she not show it? Why is she so scared of returning there?]

  


* * *

Adeena: Would you like to go home to a situation like that?

Suzi: No.

Adeena: Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens next.

Suzi: You already know what happens next, silly.

Adeena: Can't remember. Got too many other stories going to remember just one of them.


	7. Monday Week 2

Adeena: Someone narrowed it down the same as you did when you read it Suzi.

Suzi: Oh. Someone else came up with either Ruwalk or Tetheus?

Adeena: Yep, dear darling akisawana. But for today's escapade our little group is going underground again. At least this time the dragons aren't as excitable.

Rath: Excitable! What do you mean by that?

Thatz and Rune: Will you please settle down Rath?

Adeena: Point made. Now on with the story ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Monday

**********************************

The group that entered Alfeegi's office that afternoon startled him. It consisted of Rune, Rath, Thatz and Selora. They seemed to be conspiring against him, everyone that is – his desk was piled high with paperwork that just **had** to get done and here were the other two Dragon Knights wanting to get **their** swords. It was **so** unfair.

"If you want us to come back later we can" said Rune. "We didn't know you had this much to do."

"That's ok. A little break might do me some good" Alfeegi replied standing up and moving towards the door. "Is this everyone for today?"

"Uhm, … no" replied Rune. "Tetheus said something about joining us there."

"Let's get going then" came Alfeegi's comment as he shooed them out the door.

At the entrance to the cavern Tetheus stood waiting patiently. As Alfeegi unlocked and opened the door, Rath asked Selora "Are you going to be alright dealing with two dragons?"

She smiled and said "Yes. These two don't seem to be as excitable as Fire – he kinda overwhelmed me."

So they started through the caverns, Selora and Rath in the lead with Earth on her shoulder. It didn't take long before they located Earth's sword and Thatz retrieved it. Then it was Water's turn. As soon as Water touched her, she pointed to the same section of the wall that she had indicated for Earth, only slightly more to the right. Rune glanced at her for confirmation and at her nod, he and Water walked the way she had indicated. He quickly returned with a grin on his face to match the ones Rath and Thatz wore.

"Thank you" he said to her as he took her arm to escort her out, Thatz and Rath right behind them.

"Did the Lord talk to you yet?" asked Alfeegi of Tetheus as they followed the youngsters.

"Yes. I'll be checking a little more frequently until your visitor is caught" was the reply he received as Tetheus moved off to his duties and he shut and locked the cavern door.

That evening the sky clouded over and rain began to fall. She knew there would be a greater chance of her being caught but she **had** to go. She couldn't leave that messy pile on his desk for him to find in the morning.

She noticed Tetheus had changed his routine, someone must have said something, probably Alfeegi. She managed to avoid him on his first round and entered the dark office.

Calling forth a glowing ball of light, she made her way to Alfeegi's desk. She started sorting the papers but got a little **too** interested in one of the reports.

Tetheus caught her before she knew he was even there. "Want to finish straightening up before we go talk to the Dragon Lord?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

She could only stare at him with a dear-in-the-headlights look in her eyes. She'd been caught doing something she knew she shouldn't have been doing.

"It's ok, really. Finish cleaning up his desk. I know he would appreciate it" he said as he leaned against the door. "Besides, I'm not moving until it's done."

She bobs her head in agreement and quickly finishes sorting the files. Then she places pen, ink and paper in the middle of the desk, ready to be used in the morning.

"All done?" he asks as she comes over and stands with her head bent in front of him. At her nod, he opened the door and ushered her into the hallway. As they make their way towards Lykouleon's office they cross paths with Rath, whom Tetheus sends to get Lykouleon.

Once inside Lykouleon's office, Selora stumbles to a halt, barely keeping tears in check. He takes her hand and leads her to a chair near the fire and says "Don't worry. He just wants to talk to you."

She doesn't hear him. So wrapped up in the miserable thought of being sent home she doesn't hear Lykouleon enter the room or Tetheus say "Here's our helper for Alfeegi. Convincing her may prove to be difficult."

"Oh?" queried Lykouleon.

"Yes. From what I can sense, she's terrified about something. From what Kai-stern said Friday, I would guess it's being sent home. You're going to have to convince her you're not going to do **that** before you offer her that position. I'll leave you two alone now."

  


* * *

Adeena: Oh, cliff hanger? Nah, just terrible timing and space issues. Using Word to guage these stories gets them cut at odd places.

Suzi: No, it doesn't. You do that on purpose.

Adeena: Are you sure about that? *gives Suzi death glare*

Suzi: *gulp* Yes! *runs away to hide behind mysterious man of story*


	8. Monday Week 2 continued

Adeena: What is Lykouleon going to say to Selora?

Suzi: Shut up and listen, maybe?

Adeena: Let's be polite about this, shall we?

Suzi: No thanks, no can do.

Adeena: You'd better or else ...

Suzi: *gulp*

Adeena: One last note. To wulfiesacolyte, I use a spell and grammar checker but they do not always catch everything. As for punctuation, I've always been lousy at that and my betas aren't much better. As for more description, this story didn't come to me with much description, unlike my YYH fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

As Tetheus left the room, Lykouleon approached the occupied chair by the fire. He saw her huddled in the chair, as if to protect herself. This didn't look good, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it. But … [nothing ventured, nothing gained] he thought, kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Selora" he spoke quietly, so as not to startle her, "I need you to listen to me for a few minutes. Can you do that?"

She looked at him, with tears standing in her eyes, and nodded.

"I know about your past, and I understand you being frightened because Tetheus caught you in Alfeegi's office and brought you here. I'm **not** going to send you home. In fact, the **only** reason Tetheus caught you is because Alfeegi wants to know who's been straightening up his desk."

He paused to see if his words had calmed her any, but one look at her face told him otherwise. If anything, she looked even **more** terrified. [Oh hell!] he thought. [Guess I'll have to tell her the whole thing.]

He reached out and gently touched her arm, ignoring her flinch, and said "Alfeegi asked me to have Tetheus keep watch on his office, because he wanted to know who was sorting his papers. Alfeegi wants this person, whoever it is, to become his assistant – said it'd be nice to have an assistant who didn't need months of training."

At these words her eyes got slowly wider and the terrified look slowly changed to one of suppressed hope.

As he watched her expression change, he thought [This might actually work.] Out loud he said "Would you come with me to talk to Alfeegi? I think he'd like to know we've got an assistant for him."

"Are you sure you're not going to send me home?"

"I will not send you home. I don't like seeing anyone hurt like you are. Whether or not you become Alfeegi's assistant doesn't matter. If you don't, I'll just have to come up with some other excuse for keeping you here. Now, can we go talk to Alfeegi?" as he stood and held his hand out to help her from the chair.

"Ok" she replied taking his hand and standing.

As they approached the door to his office, someone knocked. They took a step backwards and Lykouleon called "Who is it?"

"Alfeegi, sir. Tetheus said he caught my evening visitor and you were talking over my request. May I come in?"

"Come" Lykouleon replied holding onto her, although she was furiously trying to pull away. As the door opened, and Alfeegi walked in, he turned to her and spoke sharply "There's nothing to worry about. I won't let anyone, or anything, hurt you, so **stop** struggling, ok?"

As Alfeegi approached the pair, and saw who Lykouleon was talking to, he smiled and said "Selora, it's nice to see you again. Are **you** the one who's been sorting my papers?"

He saw her try to take a step backwards, but with Lykouleon behind her now, she was unable to move, so she ducked her head instead. He, too, remembered what Kai-stern had said about her. He took a couple more steps towards the pair, then knelt in front of her. He reached out and took hold of one of her hands, and, speaking gently, said "I could **really** use your help. Would you be willing to do that?"

She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. He smiled at the question he saw in her eyes and said in answer "Yes, I do mean it. You know what you're doing already, so I won't have to spend time teaching you. And it doesn't matter to me that you're a girl, I could care less about that. Are you going to answer me?"

She looked back at Lykouleon, who nodded, and turned back to face him. She pretended to consider his question as he got to his feet. When he was standing again, she smiled and said "On one condition."

"That being?" inquired Alfeegi, getting a little suspicious at the humorous glint in her eyes.

"When I suggest you take a break and relax, you do it" came the reply, to which Lykouleon laughed.

"Agreed" laughed Alfeegi as he took her hand. "Tetheus said you were reading something when he caught you. Care to discuss it?" and started pulling her towards the office door, Lykouleon following.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow morning is soon enough. Take a break, boss. I think I know **someone** who wouldn't mind spending some **private** time with you" with a sly look at Lykouleon, who had the grace to blush. "**I** need to find someone" and walked away.

"Guess she told you" commented Lykouleon as he wrapped his arms around Alfeegi. "Do you **really** want to talk business right now?" gently nibbling on his ear.

As he shuddered with pleasure, Alfeegi replied "No. I believe that can wait until morning." He reached out and shut the door, then turned in Lykouleon's arms and said "Don't you agree?" His answer was a **very** demanding kiss, which he surrendered to **very** quickly.

  


* * *

Adeena: Oh my. That ends the story.

Suzi: No, it doesn't. You haven't revealed who the mysterious man is yet.

Adeena: But Alfeegi has his assistant now. There really isn't any reason to post the last chapter, is there?

Suzi: Yes! You need to let them know who he is. Besides, I want to know their reactions to what happens to Kai-stern at the end.

Adeena: Why don't we let them decide? Let me know if you really want to know the mysterious man's identity.


	9. Friday Week 2

Adeena: Alright. You convinced me. I'll let you know who the mysterious comforter is, but this is the final chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Friday

**********************************

He hadn't seen her, except at meals, for four days. He intended to change that tonight. So as the evening's activities started, he approached her and said "Selora, could I talk to you? Privately?" At her startled nod, he took her hand and led her out to the edge of the veranda, to the steps leading to the gardens.

As she stood leaning on the rail at the top of the steps, he stood on the first step below her, putting them closer in height. She smiled at him and said "What do you want to talk about?"

"You seem to be over your fear of going home. I've seen you smiling a lot this week, **when** I've seen you. Please tell me you're alright now."

With happiness sparkling in her eyes, she replied "Yes, I'm fine now. I like what I'm doing. I only wish I could see **you** more often. I miss you."

At this statement, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. As he bent his head to kiss her, he whispered "I've missed you too"

"What's so interesting?" Lykouleon asked Ruwalk, Alfeegi and Kai-stern as he came up behind them where they stood looking out the open doors leading to the gardens.

"That" said Kai-stern, pointing at Tetheus and Selora locked in each other's arms. As they continued to watch, the couple slowly broke apart. He took her hand and led her off into the shadows of the nighttime garden.

"Seems he has feelings after all" commented Kai-stern as the group turned back to the room. He was promptly bashed in the head by his fellow officers while Lykouleon stood laughing.

  


* * *

Adeena: Definitely the end of this story. There is no more! and I mean it! You'll have to read one of my other stories if you want more, like maybe _A Rose and A Thistle_ in YYH.


End file.
